


Pass it On

by Cirth



Series: Gumdrops [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Social Media, Swearing, Tumblr, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirth/pseuds/Cirth
Summary: Or, Batman and Robin: The Tumblr Edition.





	Pass it On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All user names were created on the spot, and if you see one you recognise, it’s pure coincidence.
> 
> Warnings for mature themes and off-screen attempted non-con.

Pass it On

**piece-of-mind21**

as a metropolis native, i will never understand gotham's obsession with bruce wayne

**sweetviolets**

he's like kim kardashian but cooler because he disappeared for like eight years and no one really knows where he went and there's no way anyone could be that much of a cartoon...like it's gotta be an act

**velvetredcake**

sometimes i feel gotham is that one place where america sends all its creepy weirdos with no documented background

**sweetviolets**

they dont send them here they BREED them here

#gotham is cursed #in the old fashioned magical way #theres no real reason for it to be this fucked up #it just is #you rehabilitate people only for them to come back worse #you lock away prisoners only for them to escape #this city is for the damned and i bet even the batman knows it

3,789 notes

***

**areunasteh**

so...bruce wayne has a kid now...wtf...is he treating this like some charity case because that is honestly disgusting the poor kid deserves better

**strainedpizza**

idk why he did it but he seriously needs to consider that he is not fit for this. he spends the bulk of his time womanizing and partying. this is NOT an appropriate environment for an eight (nine?) year old kid to grow up in.

**areunasteh**

agreed. wtf was he thinking

#the poor kid just lost his whole family #and bruce wayne goes 'yup this is my next big splash' #i used to find him kinda funny but this just repulses me #i hope that kid will be okay

37 notes

***

**artofdecor**

So I've seen a lot of people call Dick Grayson the G-slur just because he's from a circus. Idk if he's actually Romani but y'all need to knock it off either way. The kid's got enough on his plate, he doesn't need to deal with your fucking racism too.

#racism tw

582 notes

***

**thedoomsterdmp**

OMG i saw bruce wayne with the kid he adopted at a pancake house and?? they're adorable?? dick was stealing off bruce's plate and bruce was pretending not to notice and he even slipped the last of his pancake onto the kid's plate when dick wasn't looking i'm SOFT

**casecasey**

I'm pleasantly surprised. I thought he'd be obnoxious as a caretaker, but he seems to be doing an okay job. (Also fyi Dick is his ward not his adopted son.)

**thedoomsterdmp**

ikr?? i always liked him, honestly fuck people who say he isn't fit to be a guardian, he donates millions to charities every year and a lot of them focus on orphans and victims of assault

#BRUCE WAYNE IS A GOOD DAD Y'ALL #if you stopped jerking off to ur holier than thou attitude you'd realize that

97 notes

***

**licketysplit**

So is no one going to talk about the fact that Batman got a sidekick just months after Bruce Wayne adopted Dick Grayson, a trained acrobat.

**arabiaoflawrence**

I am going to fucking set you on fire

#I CANT UNSEE THIS #batman #bruce wayne #??

13,578 notes

***

**sweetviolets**

I SAW BATMAN GETTING ICE CREAM WITH ROBIN IN MY SHITTY ASS PART OF TOWN

**sweetviolets**

IT WAS AT A PLACE CALLED 'SWINKY'S' AND THEY USUALLY CLOSE AROUND 11 PM BUT IT WAS ALMOST MIDNIGHT AND THESE TWO NERDS ARE SITTING THERE WITH BUTTER PECAN AND MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP (I ASKED THE SERVER LATER, WHO LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GONNA STRAIGHT UP FAINT)

**sweetviolets**

THEY WERE SITTING ON A BENCH. BATMAN HAD IT IN A CUP AND ROBIN HAD A CONE AND WAS SWINGING HIS LITTLE LEGS IT WAS ADORABLE. HE HAD KIDDIE BAND-AIDS ON HIS KNEES I CANNOT

**theskysnotthelimit**

this is literally the only time i have been remotely jealous of anyone living in gotham. still couldnt pay me to move there though

7,683 notes

***

**buttofwayne**

y'all deadass call Superman the pure and sweet superhero and shit on Batman for being a 'jerk' when there is actual footage of Batman tenderly carrying Robin wrapped in his cape lol bye

#haters gonna hate #@batman antis don't interact! #i like superman but you gotta stop stepping on batman to make him look better #everything points to him being a giant marshmallow

11,251 notes

***

**loudnailpolish**

The next time I hear a ‘so white’ joke about the Waynes I will stab myself in the eye.

**christopherbatmanrobin**

i'm sorry, how do you mean?

**loudnailpolish**

Bruce Wayne is Jewish and Dick Grayson is Romani.

**carrotbunnies**

Wow, look at that. An actual, informative, non-aggressive response on this hellsite.

#957 notes

***

**capedcroosadr**

So I know everyone and their mother is obsessed with Batman and Robin even though it's been like idk 4 years since they debuted as a team but can someone please tell me wth is going on with Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson? I'm in his school and the guy regularly appears with bruises and stitches and I am this close to telling my teacher.

**pcovermac**

Are you sure it's not because of gymnastics or something? I believe he competes at inter-school competitions?

**capedcroosadr**

I mean yeah but he's not _that_ good. And he's always giving weird vague responses whenever he's asked about his injuries.

#i never pegged bruce wayne for a child abuser but after seeing dick #its like #what the hell #he is way too cheerful too #i'm convinced it's an act

261 notes

***

**mystubbedtoe**

Okay, I'm not saying Dick Grayson is the epitome of human perfection but...he's the epitome of human perfection I mean have you SEEN that guy. That ass should be illegal. Like, Robin has a cute ass too, but it's hidden by that tunic and cape, and frankly cannot complete with DG's.

**mystubbedtoe**

I wonder if Bruce looks at him and feels the way overprotective dads do of their daughters lol.

#i think dg is like...16 yo or smth now #a little older than me #why does he look twenty #must be the suits and good boy preppy reputation he has at school

319 notes

***

**missteakwood**

i was on my way home the other night and saw robin straight up YELLING at batman on a roof. batman lookin like he was two seconds away from bolting. i’m not sure but i think he was screaming ‘I KNOW the skirts were pink, if you’d get over your macho bull, we’d actually have been able to get it done!’ honestly i have no idea what the fuck was going on but it was a damn gem to behold

**missteakwood**

superman: so bats, we need to wear frilly dresses for this mission

batman: no w-

robin: …….

batman, terrified: actually, this is fINE

**creamyswirly**

robin calls the shots in this relationship pass it on

**abigreds**

robin could fucking _wreck_ batman if he wanted to sorry i dont make the rules

1,346 notes

***

**aglumday**

i love how _officially_ robin’s job is to act as a fellow scientist/ass kicker to batman but everyone in gotham knows his _real_ job is to hold batman by the ear and drag him away kicking and screaming from whatever stupidity he’s gotten himself into this time

**aglumday**

batman: i shall now throw myself into this magical vortex For Science

robin, knocking batman out with a roundhouse kick: not today satan

#robin is the most metal thing in gotham tbh

5,087 notes

***

**mydirtyvalentine**

can y'all stop speculating on whether bruce wayne is really batman jesus christ obviously not. chill with your conspiracy theories, edgelords, we get it, you think you're a detective because you read some agatha christie novels, sit tf down.

#i hate this fucking city #can you chill for maybe five minutes #bruce wayne is a dolt and batman is arguably one of the greatest detectives this country has seen #you can't keep up a facade like that for these many years #it would be exhausting and not sustainable

261 notes

***

**sweetviolets**

sometimes i think about robin and get emo. he used to be such a big part of gotham and he's still an icon but we see him less and less. i know he's with the teen titans and he's probably almost college age so he obviously has his own shit going on, but i still miss the days when it was more likely you'd see batman with his little shadow than without

**candlesonthelake**

Story time.

So I don't live in a good part of town, and I can't tell you the amount of times I've been catcalled or felt up by some random creep. One time I'm walking back from my job, it's dark out, and the streetlights aren't working properly (because Gotham). Suddenly these two dudes come out of nowhere and fucking _drag_ me into an alley, and I can't tell you how terrified I was, I thought I was done for.

Before they can do anything, this bright yellow and green blur swings in, and within ten seconds both men are on the ground, unconscious. Robin's smiling at me (no, not that goofy grin he gives for the cameras...a very kind smile. It’s a beautiful smile, btw, if any of you have been lucky enough to see it up close), and says, "Hello, ma'am. Are you okay? Can I escort you home?" (Idk who his parents are but this is how you raise a kid right.)

I try to say I'm fine but honestly I'm just so scared and I can't really talk, so I just nod my head.

He ends up walking me all the way back home. Doesn't even accept the glass of water I offer, says it's his job and his privilege.

Robin is a hero with or without the costume.

I miss him.

**oodelally**

fuck this made me emotional

#say what you will about gotham it has the best heroes #if robin leaves gotham for good i might just move out

4,963 notes

***

**princealimightyishe**

so wait is the batman a vampire?? @gotham natives?

**muttonvindalu**

no one knows for sure tbh. the choices are down to:

  * vampire
  * demon
  * warlock (no one’s seen him do magic but for some reason this is a popular idea)
  * idk what he is but he is almost certainly not human and tbh that fits perfectly with the general theme of gotham
  * is robin his son?? who’s the mom? or is he just some hellspawn he stole from satan? we will never know



471 notes

***

**vampiresparkles**

its been like ten years and i still dont understand why robins pants hardly cover his butt. either hes an exhibitionist or batmans a sicko

**cerealonpizza-deactivated12675**

Actually, it’s a leotard. And it was Robin’s design.

**vampiresparkles**

How do u know that

**vampiresparkles**

OP HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT

#i know this is old #but deactivated op literally had only one post and its this one #what the fuck #WAS THAT ROBIN??

20,078 notes

-end-

lilaclotuses.tumblr.com


End file.
